The embodiments described herein relate to methods and devices for data security. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate to devices and methods for storing sensitive data on one or more servers accessible by client devices via a network (e.g., in the cloud) without a network administrator (e.g., a cloud operator and/or server administrator) learning certain characteristics about the data being stored to achieve privacy.
A storage cloud can in theory scale to infinite capacity for storing data such as documents. Enterprises, however, are reluctant to store sensitive data in the storage cloud due to security and privacy concerns.
Some known devices and methods for securing the data include breaking apart and/or encrypting each document portion before storing the encrypted document portion in the cloud. Encrypting each document portion in such a manner leaks an unacceptable amount of information about the document. Thus, a need exists for improved devices and methods for securing data stored in the cloud.